


Not (Well, Maybe A Little) Distracted

by Marry234328



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, давон и хвиён встречаются просто говорю, и чани нравится ёнбин, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Инсон не отвлекается. Даже если он может быть и ушёл в себя пару раз, когда они практиковались для камбека, он был сфокусирован во всех смыслах. Он не отвлекается на то, чтобы посмотреть на одного из своих одногруппников. Ничего подобного.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Kudos: 1





	Not (Well, Maybe A Little) Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not (Well, Maybe A Little) Distracted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534784) by [kukkungi (nocturnalkr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalkr/pseuds/kukkungi). 



Инсон _не_ отвлекается. Даже если он и ушёл в себя пару раз, когда они практиковались для камбека, он был сфокусирован во всех смыслах. Он не отвлекается на то, чтобы посмотреть на одного из своих одногруппников. _Ничего подобного._

— Ты в порядке, хён? — говорит Джэюн, который сидит рядом с ним, скрестив ноги и начиная пить воду. Джэюн приканчивает бутылку за три глотка. У них сейчас пятиминутный перерыв, чтобы остудиться перед тем, как они снова вернутся к репетиции. Инсон смотрит на Джэюна пустым взглядом и кивает, наклонив голову в немом вопросе, потому что, да, Инсон в порядке и абсолютно точно _не отвлекается_.

— Ну, как скажешь, — Джэюн берёт чьё-то полотенце (скорее всего Ёнбина), промакивает пот со лба, невидящим взглядом смотря на Инсона и говорит, — ты в последнее время часто выпадаешь из реальности, будто отвлекаешься на что-то.

Нет, хотя мемберы и говорят, что он отвлечён, Инсон абсолютно уверен, что это не так. Скорее всего, он просто устал из-за продолжительной практики или ещё чего-нибудь. Внезапно приходит Санхёк, садится позади Джэюна и кладёт подбородок ему на плечо. У него игривая улыбка и искорки в глазах, будто он нашёл что-то забавное, и Инсон немного напуган этим. Когда в последний раз Санхёк посмотрел на него так, Ёнкюн пришёл к Инсону с красным лицом, с головы до пят обёрнутый в разноцветные резинки.

— Инсони отвлекается, — обыденно говорит Санхёк, после чего понижает голос и говорит так, чтобы только они втроём могли его услышать. — Но он отвлекается на _кого-то_ , а не на что-то.

Взгляд Джэюна наполняется интересом, и он обнимает себя рукой Санхёка, лежащей на своей талии, сильнее. — Оо… и кто бы это мог быть?

На лице Санхёка расцветает улыбка и Инсон быстро проходится взглядом по комнате для практик.  
— Это Соку.

— Подожди, почему? — спрашивает Джэюн, повернув лицо к Санхёку и, если бы они были чуть ближе друг к другу, Джэюн почти мог бы поцеловать Санхёка в щёку или губы, в зависимости от того, насколько Санхёк близко наклонится.

Соку. Что ж, в защиту Инсона будет сказано, что игнорировать присутствие младшего трудно, учитывая его рост, не говоря уже о том, насколько он красив. Даже до их дебюта, на Соку всегда обращали внимание.

Инсон смотрит на парня на другом конце комнаты, на то, как он разговаривает с Ёнбином, и зная Соку, он, скорее всего, дразнит лидера. У Соку милая улыбка, его губы тонкие и идеальные, и на него так приятно смотреть. Когда он широко улыбается, Инсон уже знает, что Соку сделает следующим, учитывая тот факт, что его длинные руки уже были обёрнуты вокруг замученного Ёнбина. Чтобы расшевелить унылого Ёнбина, Соку подпрыгивает на месте с надутыми губами и умоляющим взглядом; словно щенок, просящий прощения за то, что он сделал. За что-то, что расстроило Ёнбина. Инсон почти мог слышать, как Соку проговаривает свои мягкие извинения. Судя по виду — это работает, потому что Ёнбин с трудом сохраняет суровое выражение лица.

Когда вы узнаёте Соку лучше, вы обнаруживаете, что к вашему удивлению он довольно милый. Милость _не_ отвлекает, но Инсону трудно оторвать взгляд от него.

— …хён! — Джэюн трогает Инсона за колено, и это заставляет его снова сфокусироваться на них троих.

— Что? Тебе что-то нужно? — спрашивает Инсон. Джэюн смотрит на него, после чего возвращает свой взгляд на Санхёка, который тоже смотрит на Инсона с широкой самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Инсон, ты улыбаешься, — пропевает Санхёк и прежде, чем Инсон успевает что-либо сказать, Ёнбин хлопает в ладоши, оповещая об окончании перерыва.

  
***

  
— Инсон-хён, что-то не так? — спрашивает Соку, чем вытаскивает Инсона из своих мыслей.

— Нет, почему ты спрашиваешь? — Инсон садится поудобнее, положив руку на стол и наблюдая за перемещениями Соку по кухне. Он берёт нож со стола, чтобы отрезать что-то, для чего-то, что он будет сегодня готовить. Сегодня, наконец-то, они пришли домой к времени ужина и Соку был не сильно уставшим от тренировки и предложил что-нибудь приготовить. Они давно не ели домашней еды и единственным человеком, из всех них, включая менеджера, которому доверяли находиться близко к ножу — был Соку.

— Ладно… тогда почему ты смотришь на меня? — Соку переминается с ноги на ногу, осторожно смотря на Инсона, после чего возвращается к нарезке чего-то там.

Он смотрит? Инсон даже не осознавал этого.

После душа, он просто пришёл на кухню, чтобы попить, а потом сел за стол в ожидании еды. Не то чтобы там было на что смотреть, так что это не странно, что он наблюдал за Соку, да? И если уж быть честным, Соку очень редко носит фартук, когда готовит, хотя он очень хорошо смотрится на нём. Так что это не странно, что он смотрит. Инсон с благоговением относится к красоте, когда видит её, да, именно так.

— У тебя хороший фартук, — незаметно сам для себя говорит Инсон и Соку прекращает нарезку, чтобы вопросительно на него посмотреть.

— Спасибо?.. — с сомнением отвечает Соку и Инсон просто отводит взгляд.

— _У тебя хороший фартук?_ Хён, ну и что это за подкаты? — Ёнкюн заходит на кухню, посмеиваясь над тем, что он сказал.

— Оо, Инсон снова пялится на Соку? — слышится голос Санхёка из глубины квартиры, когда Инсон начинает вставать со стула. Он бросает взгляд на Соку, который смотрит на них с Ёнкюном. Это очень мило и почти отвлекло его от того, что он планировал сделать, но, к счастью, у Ёнкюна хватило смелости засмеяться, чем и вырвал Инсона из его мыслей. Инсон хватает Ёнкюна и тащит его на выход из кухни, чтобы найти Санхёка. Как только он это сделает, он убьёт их обоих.

Выясняется, что Инсону даже не надо искать Санхёка, потому что он в гостинной, сидит с улыбкой направленной на Инсона на диване. Безо всяких сомнений, Инсон швыряет Ёнкюна к Санхёку и переходит к попытке убить их, задавив своим весом и взяв их головы в очень слабенький захват, потому что давайте смотреть правде в глаза, Инсон не особо занимается спортом, но эй, по крайней мере, он пытается. Когда Инсон слишком устаёт, он спихивает их обоих на пол и со вздохом садится на диван.

— Не могли бы вы, парни, прекратить, — выдыхает Инсон. Оказывается, он устал сильнее, чем думал.

Ёнкюн потирает живот, который почти пострадал от колена Санхёка, когда тот пытался сбежать.  
— Прекратить что, хён? — отвечает он с широкой улыбкой.

— Ин-Инсон всё ещё отриц… — всё ещё смеясь, пытается сказать Санхёк.

Инсон шлёпает Санхека по голове и грозно на него смотрит.  
— Заткнись, я ничего не отрицаю.

— Нет, ты отрицаешь. Ты в курсе, как много ты смотришь на Соку в последнее время? — всё пытается Санхёк, несмотря на то, что Инсон может сейчас снова надрать ему зад. И Инсон именно так бы и сделал, если бы Соку не вышел из кухни с сообщением, что ужин готов. И Ёнкюн и Санхёк сразу же забывают о разговоре и встают с пола. Они оба уходят на кухню, оставляя Соку, стоящим перед Инсоном с милой улыбкой на лице. Инсон замечает, что Соку уже смыл свой макияж, а его чёлка почти закрывает глаза, и это выглядит вроде как мило. Черты его лица смягчаются, и он начинает выглядеть моложе, когда он выглядит вот так. И ладно, может быть Инсон и правда пялился на Соку больше, чем обычно.

— Хён, ужин готов, — снова говорит Соку, когда Инсон даже не двигается с дивана, и подаёт ему руку. Инсон по привычке берёт её и чувствует, как его поднимают, буквально за секунду. Иногда нахождение рядом с Соку обескураживает, потому что он охренеть какой высокий. Именно поэтому, когда Инсон заметил, что Соку стоя рядом с ним старается наклониться, чтобы сделать себя чуть ниже, он почувствовал, что краснеет до кончиков ушей. Этот жест был таким милым и трогательным, и не то чтобы он делал так только с Инсоном, но эффект _это_ имело.

  
***

  
Всю остальную неделю, у Инсона не было особо много времени, чтобы подумать о том, что он много пялится на Соку, и можно даже не упоминать тот случай, когда он покраснел, потому что у них камбек. Как обычно у них очень перегруженное расписание. Это великолепно, если у них в один день одно выступление, но когда ты новичок, нужно посещать много мест для продвижения. От одного к другому, а после к третьему, что ты не можешь больше думать ни о чём, кроме выступлений и фокусировке на множестве камер.

У Инсона не было времени, чтобы думать об этом, но после того как голос Санхёка всё сверлил и сверлил без остановки в его голове, Инсон сам начал замечать, как его взгляд легко находил Соку в любой толпе. Как его взгляд подолгу задерживается ни на чём, кроме него, и из-за этого Инсон чувствовал себя немного неловко.

Соку прекрасен. С макияжем или без, Соку был красив. У него очаровательные большие глаза и широкие брови, которые подходят к его глазам, идеальной формы нос, а также его губы, что важнее всего, его губы. Инсон должен сказать, что у Соку самые прекрасные губы из всех, которые он когда-либо видел. Они выглядят такими мягкими и нежными, красного цвета и их форма напоминала сердечко, и это всегда отвлекало, когда Соку говорил с ним. Например, как сейчас.

Инсон пытается (очень сильно) сосредоточиться на истории, которую рассказывает Соку, а не на его _губах_.

— …ён, хён! Ты слушаешь? — спрашивает Соку, в середине своего рассказа, когда замечает пустой взгляд Инсона. Инсон с трудом отводит свой взгляд от его губ и начинает смотреть ему в глаза, замечая какие длинные у него ресницы и что он прекрасен как никогда с этим макияжем. Ладно, Инсон признаёт, что он сильно отвлекается на Соку.

— Д-да… Конечно, я… — Соку не выглядит убеждённым, слегка поджимая губы и вау, Инсон снова не может перестать смотреть на них. То как его нижняя губа немного выступает под верхней, и она распухла, и блестит от нанесённого на неё блеска для губ. Тупые губы.

— Мне так не кажется… — снова говорит Соку и Инсон заставляет себя начать снова смотреть в его глаза.

— Извини, ты прав, — подтверждает Инсон. — Просто, много мыслей в голове.

Соку хмурится.  
— У тебя стресс?

Внезапно, Инсон чувствует, как Соку берёт его за руку, тянет на свои колени и начинает пальцем выводить круги на тыльной стороне ладони Инсона. Этот жест приятный и тёплый, и сердце Инсона падает куда-то в желудок, от того насколько Соку мило выглядит. Тепло рук Соку распространяется по всему телу Инсона, от чего он краснеет. И Инсон очень надеется, что макияж хорошо скрывает это.

— Вовсе нет, — пытается спокойно вести себя Инсон. — Что насчёт тебя? Твоё расписание более загруженное, чем у нас всех остальных.

— У меня всё хорошо, — Соку улыбается более спокойно, расслабляя хватку на руке Инсона. На что Инсон _берёт_ его руку и подносит её к губам. По привычке, также как он всегда делал с Джэюном, он гладит его руку и _целует_ её. Буквально через секунду он отстраняется и позволяет их сцепленным рукам упасть на свои колени, и тут же замечает, как расширились глаза Соку и как на его щеках появился румянец.

До того как Инсон успевает полноценно запаниковать или подумать о том, как Соку отреагирует на эту ситуацию, в комнату заходит стафф и напоминает о репетиции и не моментом позже менеджер говорит им начинать готовиться. Инсон отпускает руку Соку и смотрит, как он уходит от него. Мимо проходящий визажист смотрит на покрасневшее лицо Соку и хмурится от слишком большого количества румянца на его коже.

  
***

  
Самое главное в том, когда ты замечаешь свои собственные чувства, ты начинаешь хотеть большего. Инсон хотел большего. Он хотел прикосновений между ним и Соку. Прикосновений имеющих под собой большее, чем дружба. Больше времени проведённого с ним наедине, хотел быть _большим_ , чем просто друзьями.

Но он начинает сомневаться, что это вообще когда-либо произойдёт. Не с тем как Соку сейчас начал избегать его. Лишь мысли об этом заставляли его вздыхать в поражении.

Соку избегал его с того случая с поцелуем и Инсон начинает верить что может быть он вообще не нравится Соку. Даже если реакция Соку после поцелуя заставляла его надеяться, что он ошибается. Его ранило, что всегда, когда он пытался поговорить с Соку, он видел, как младший паникует и находит отговорки чтобы уйти.

— Так оно и закончится, — заверяет Санхёк, чтобы повеселиться над печальной ситуацией Инсона. Инсон игнорирует Санхёка, пока они идут к машине, думая о тёплом душе, который смоет весь его стресс и беспокойство и сне. Его надежды были разрушены, когда Санхёк затолкнул его в другую машину. Обычно они ездили на двух машинах, так как вдевятером, они в одну не влезали. И Санхёк затолкнул его не в его машину.

Инсон тяжело вздыхает, когда садится на заднее сидение. Санхёк не теряя времени, садится рядом с ним, чтобы закрыть собой выход, наблюдая за тем, как остальные тоже садятся в машину ( _конечно_ Ёнкюн садится рядом с Санхёком, а Чани садится на переднее сидение).

— Ты собираешься игнорировать меня, _хён_? — задорно говорит Санхёк, тыкая Инсона в бок, и широко улыбаясь, видя его страдания.

— Что ты хочешь? — Инсон пытается отодвинуть надоедливые руки Санхёка и с отвращением смотрит, когда Санхёк берёт Ёнкюна за руку.

— _Ужас_.

— Заткнись, хён, ты просто завидуешь, — ворчит Ёнкюн, притягивая к себе Санхёка. Санхёк неожиданно краснеет и Инсон закатывает глаза. Это действие, кажется, привлекает внимание Санхёка к Ёнкюну. По крайней мере, теперь Инсон может спокойно доехать до общежития.

— Но Инсон-хён, тебе и правда нужно что-то сделать с этим, — _или нет_. Чани колко встревает в разговор, и похоже он умнее, чем кажется. Инсон думал, что единственные, кто знает о его ситуации это пара сидящая рядом с ним, но скорее всего это уже не так.

— Делать что конкретно? — он уже слишком устал что-либо отрицать на этот счёт. И если ему помогут, он будет рад.

— Признайся, чё, — говорит Чани будто это вообще самая естественная вещь, которую нужно сделать и Инсон не знает должен ли он быть впечатлён этим или озабочен.

— Хён, я согласен с Чани в этом, — вклинивается Санхёк в разговор. — Соку является более тупым, чем кажется, сам знаешь.

— И судя по Чани, я уверен, что Соку уже с ним всё обсудил.

Чани кивает.  
— Меня сводит с ума то, что он тупой как пробка. _Поверить_ не могу, что он тебе нравится, хён.

Ах, какие прекрасные у Инсона донсэны.

  
***

  
Возможность, которую хотел Инсон, пришла. Но не так, как он ожидал (или возможно ему нужно было знать, что не стоит доверять своим одногруппникам).

Инсон не знает, насколько доверчив Соку или насколько убедительным может быть Чани, но прямо сейчас и Инсон, и Соку заперты в одной из спален, а Чани лепечет через закрытую дверь.  
— Хён, я ключ потерял! Мы сходим в комнату для практики и расскажем об этом менеджеру!

— Но почему нам просто не подождать его? — спрашивает Ёнбин где-то неподалёку, после чего слышится приглушённый смех.

— Хён, тебе повезло, что ты милашка, и я спущу тебе это с рук. Идёмте уже, — с весёлыми нотками в голосе говорит Чани, не слушая заикающиеся препирания Ёнбина. Инсону нравится то, насколько Чани может быть прямолинейным.

Слышатся спешные шаги, после чего общежитие пустеет, с громким хлопком закрывающейся двери за последним человеком. Инсон поражённо вздыхает, принимая свою судьбу. Ему нужно встретиться лицом к лицу со своей проблемой рано или поздно. Инсон не уверен в том, как подойти к Соку. Что сделать с Соку, ёрзающим на месте и бегающим взглядом _по всему_ в комнате, кроме Инсона.

— Соку, — начинает Инсон, замечая чопорную реакцию и румянец, расползающийся по щекам Соку. Это… было неожиданно.

Инсон думал, что Соку избегал его, потому что ему не понравился поцелуй в руку, что ему _не нравится сам Инсон_. Но сейчас, когда Инсон смотрит на Соку после нескольких дней избегания, он, наконец, замечает это. То, как Соку украдкой бросает на него взгляды и сразу быстро отворачивается, краснея при этом ещё сильнее. Или то, как Соку, будто чего-то ожидает от него.

Инсон совершает прыжок веры.

Он подходит ближе к Соку, на что тот начинает пятиться назад, пока не упирается в кровать и в изумлении не садится на неё. Теперь Инсон стоит, пока Соку сидит на кровати.

— Х-хён? Что-то случилось? — заикается Соку, его уши заметно краснеют, и Инсон _не может_ остановиться, его сердце бьётся с надеждой. _Всё или ничего._

Он медленно кладёт руку на покрытую румянцем щёку Соку, и она кажется _горячей_. Большим пальцем он начинает поглаживать тёплую кожу его щеки, наблюдая как губы Соку плотно сжались, а взгляд мечется по комнате. Он не отодвинулся, наоборот, прильнул. Движение было слишком кратким, и Инсон не заметил бы его, если бы не смотрел пристально. Он видел надежду в секундном взгляде Соку на него, и это стало последней каплей, чтобы сократить разрыв.

Поцелуй лёгкий, мягкий и невинный. И когда Инсон пытается отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Соку, к удивлению, он чувствует руку на своей шее. Он не уверен, когда Соку положил её туда, но он не собирается жаловаться, когда у него есть возможность поцеловать Соку _снова_. Инсон упирается коленом в кровать рядом с бедром Соку и легко подталкивает его лечь на кровать, держа одной рукой за голову, а другую, положив на талию, не разрывая поцелуй.

Соку быстро учится, сильнее наклоняя голову, чтобы сделать поцелуй проще, глубже и выпускать горячее дыхание, когда Инсон начинает раздвигать губы. Он подчиняется и Инсон теряется в его сладком вкусе. В конце они отстраняются, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Их прерывистое дыхание переплетается. Инсон смотрит в сияющие тёмные глаза Соку, их губы прикасаются друг к другу, когда он начинает говорить.

— Ты мне нравишься, — Инсон говорит это так естественно и он понимающе улыбается, когда Соку рвано выдыхает, его рука на плече Инсона замирает, а он сам избегает зрительного контакта, покраснев. Инсон гладит его по голове, в успокаивающей манере запутываясь в темных локонах, терпеливо ожидая, потому что, честно говоря, Инсон готов ждать Соку _вечно_.

Ему не нужна вечность, потому что секундой позже из его прекрасных губ вылетает «Ты мне тоже» и Инсон немедленно целует его с лёгкостью. _Он так счастлив_ , неописуемо счастлив и влюблён, что он даже не злится, когда заходит Санхёк и кричит на них. Он смеется, когда Соку тщетно пытается спрятать своё лицо в его груди. Сердце Инсона тает ещё больше, если это вообще возможно.

— Иу, вы ужасны, — говорит Ёнкюн, заходя в комнату. Инсон не реагирует на это и обнимает своего парня, забираясь в кровать и ложась рядом с ним.

— Заткнись и выйди из комнаты, — голос Соку приглушён из-за груди Инсона.

— Ты слышал его, — добавляет Инсон, махая рукой, чтобы выгнать их обоих, пока другая рука проводит по волосам Соку. Санхёк ухмыляется, когда видит это, беззвучно шепча ему «подкаблучник», и выводит Ёнкюна из комнаты, чтобы обеспечить их личным пространством. Инсон улыбается шире, и, разорвав объятие, целует Соку снова, улыбаясь, когда на поцелуй отвечают.


End file.
